Redeeming Love
by Shogai.Ai.Shinrai
Summary: When Sakura is sent to Suna to help Gaara become healthy again after he is exposed to multiple diseases from Shikaku being removed she slowly realizes she is in love with the redhead! will Gaara return her feelings? Or not? M for lemons and some language
1. The Flu

**Redeeming Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 1: The Flu**

I hate going to Suna! It's so hot, and you can never get all of the sand out of you hair! But I'm still going non-the-less. *Sigh*

I was being sent there for an urgent mission.

It was Gaara, I mean the Kazekage, he got really sick, and since the medical ninja's in Suna suck… and I mean really SUCK! Tsunade-Sama sent me to try and help.

_(Flashback)_

I was sitting in Tsunade's office working on mission reports _for her_, like always. As she just sat there, drinking her precious Sake.

Instead of doing the reports for herself, Tsunade would sit there and shove them off on her student! (A.K.A. me, Sakura)

Well they really aren't that bad, it's better than training, that's for sure!

But still, SERIOUSLY TSUNADE, grow up and do your own fucking paperwork!

Whatever, back to what I was originally talking about…

I was sitting in Tsunade's office working on mission reports, when Shizune burst into the room yelling.

"Lady Hokage! There's a message from Suna! It's the Kazekage he is very ill a close to death! There asking for our strongest medical ninja!"

This caught Tsunade's attention; she looked up at Shizune, alarmed, and answered.

"Well if they're asking for our strongest medical ninja then we'll send them our strongest medical ninja… Sakura pack your bags, you're going to Suna!"

_(End Flashback)_

That's basically how it happened

So that's how I got here.

I was being escorted to Suna by Naruto (of course) and Sai.

When we reached the Entrance to Suna I was greeted by a worried looking Temari.

"Hey Sakura, I'm so relieved to see you here! Come on I'll show you to where Gaara is."

At that I said my goodbyes to Naruto, and Sai, then set off to go help Gaara.

We entered the dreary little hospital of Sunagakure that was filled with many tired looking nurses, and walked to the room where Gaara was assigned.

When I entered the room, and the first thing I saw was a pail Gaara (Gaara? Pail? Impossible! *Heavy sarcasm*)

I grabbed his status report that was hanging from the door and looked it over.

My jaw dropped.

He had over 20 diseases!

He had some diseases like, the common cold, flew, chicken pox, measles, influenza, malaria, pneumonia, strep throat, small pox, even yellow fever!

This was weird… What was the cause of this?!

My question was answered when Temari noticed the look on my face.

"We think that the cause of this is because Gaara was always protected by Shikaku, but now that he has been removed his body doesn't know how to react to all of the bacteria in the atmosphere. So he's totally vulnerable to all germs"

It made sense.

Never getting sick, never even needing to worry about it, then all of a sudden, you get a cold and your body goes berserk.

I nodded my head, letting her know I understood.

"Well, can you help him?" She asked anxiously

"I'll see." I said simply as I got to work.

I placed my hands on his chest and pumped my charka into him, destroying any Viruses or infections as I could.

A few minutes passed and I stopped and looked at her sadly.

"What is it is he going to die or something?!?! What's with the look on your face!???! Answer me!!!"

I couldn't help but laugh at the concern she had for her little brother!

"No I'm just messing with you. He's going to be fine. He just needs a lot of rest; I'll start giving him medicines to control any illness he still has." I answered her simply. A smile on my face

"That wasn't funny", she answered back smiling a little as she nudged me in the side, "God, you're a jerk!"

We laughed together a little then she told me she had important business to attend to, and left.

I decided to get that medicine for Gaara and also left.

When I came back I found Gaara sitting up in the hospital bed staring out the window.

"_**Oh Gaara-Kun is so gorgeous!" **_Inner squealed at the sight of Gaara sitting there with no shirt on.

"_Oh shut up he is not!!!" _I thought back

"_**Oh come on where the same person so if I'm thinking it you're thinking it too… I'm just brave enough to voice it!"**_ Inner said simply and I sighed not wanting to get in a fight.

From the sound of me walking in he turned his head and looked at me, confused as to why I was here instead of a nurse or something.

I smiled awkwardly and walked to his bedside attaching the medicine bag to his I.V. and I was about to stick the needle into his arm when he pulled away from my hand.

"What do you think you're doing with that?!" He asked, obviously scared of the needle.

"I need to attach this to your arm so you'll get better faster. Its medicine" I answered and he sat stiff for a while then put his arm out towards me.

I smoothly slipped the needle into his arm and he winced slightly at the prick, which made me smile a little.

"What are you doing here, why isn't one of the usual medic ninjas working on me?" He asked confused

I was a little hurt by the way he said it; like he hated that I was here.

I answered, "Well Tsunade-Sama got a message from here asking for Konaha's strongest medical ninja, and well, she sent me."

He sighed and mumbled something unintelligible than looked back out the window.

There was a awkward silence (well for me at least) so I tried to make small talk.

"Umm…you where pretty sick you know. You had 20 different diseases!"

He looked at me again but said nothing.

"_GRR… How can someone be so quiet when they have such a beautiful voice?!" _

…I blushed at what I just thought

"_**HAHA, See I told you, you loved Gaara-Kun!!"**_ Inner quipped

"_No I didn't really mean it I just sort-of thought it!" _I said but I didn't believe myself.

He did have a beautiful voice it made me sad that he almost never used it.

Then he spoke up and said, "I really had 20 diseases?"

I mentally shook myself coming back to reality and answered, "Umm, yeah you did."

He said nothing else, just sat there thinking.

After a few minutes he sighed and sat back in the bed.

Then the door crashed open and in came Kankuro, "I hear your better Gaara!" he yelled as he walked over to the bedside standing next to me.

Gaara nodded.

I felt awkward as the two brothers talked so I left the room.

I looked back to see Gaara staring at me.

**I hope you enjoyed reading it! I enjoyed writing it.**

**Please review. If you do I will continue! I NEED MOTIVATION!!!**

**If you have any suggestions as to what i should change or add... feel free to comment!**

**If I get atlest 5 reviews I'll know yall like it and I'll keep going!**


	2. Talking Bed

**Redeeming Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 2: Talking Bed!**

Oh My God!

…

_Why was Gaara staring at me?_

…

_Does he like me too?!_

…

_I really hope so!_

…

_NO BAD! I CAN'T THINK LIKE THAT_

…

_I can't fall in love with Gaara, He's creepy!!_

…

_If I fall in love with him that means I'll have to live in SUNA?!_

…

_Nooooo! I would have to live with sand in my hair for the rest of my life!!!!!_

…

_GRRR… I am going to stop thinking about this now!_

I was walking down the streets of Suna, headed towards Temari's house, or was it Gaara's house, he does live there… and so does Kankuro.

"**OH MY GOD!!! We get to sleep in the same house that Gaara-Kun usually sleeps in!" **inner squeaked with delight.

I ignored her…

I kept walking until I reached their house and I _quietly _walked in, there where people sleeping in here after all, And by knowing Temari, she would probably tackle me on sight for "Saving her brother".

I took off my footwear and trudged off to bed… it had been a long day.

_(Flashback)_

I walked into Gaara's room, to give him his lunch, and found that he was not in his bed, or even his room.

Not good!

I set the food down on a bedside table and ran out of the room, and guess who I bump into!

Yup you're right! Gaara.

I slammed into him with a slight "umph".

_Dang that hurt!_

I grabbed my head and looked up at him.

my face felt like it was on fire, I wonder how red it was.

"I-I'm so sorry Gaara! I-I didn't mean to!" I stammered

"Hn." was his answer.

Well it was better than what he usually says... Nothing

He walked past me and sat down on is bed.

I followed him and pushed the bedside table over to him and said, "lunch is served"

He cautiously eyeballed the food; he was acting like it was some form of poison!

"What is it?" he asked simply.

"Um, well it's what the hospital calls macaroni!" I answered.

He looked down right disgusted and said, "Take it away. I'm not eating that... with the condition I'm in, it will probably kill me faster!"

It _was_ pretty gross looking, but it wasn't that bad, and anyway what was he expecting to eat, I wasn't about to go get him something different.

But I eventually did go get him something.

And guess what! He didn't want that either!!

So my whole day was running back and forth from the cafeteria and his room trying to find something he would eat. (He had the same eating habits of a two-year-old!!!)

It never happened so I went to Temari and she made him something.

How can someone like her cooking... it's disgusting!

Well when it's all you ever eat... maybe you get attuned to it.

_(End Flashback)_

I reached the room I was staying in and stripped down to my undergarments.

I smelt something bad, like major B.O.

I lifted up my arm and took a sniff… Yup it was me!

So at that, I decided to take a shower.

I walked into the bathroom, took off all of my clothes and stepped into the shower.

I turned the warm knob then turned the cold one to even out the temperatures so it was comfortable.

I scrubbed down from head to toe (working extra long around my pits)

Once I was finished I walked back into my room and decided I would go commando tonight, since I didn't feel like putting any clothes on.

I walked over to the bed and literally through myself on top of it.

When I hit the bed it groaned… and I mean it groaned, and it didn't feel comfortable anymore either, it felt kind of lumpy.

"Get off." AHH THE BED SPEEKS!

This was creepy.

I jumped off the bed screaming, and that caused Temari and Kankuro to come running into the room.

So now I was standing in the middle of a room, in nothing but my own skin, with a talking bed, Temari and Kankuro.

I blushed madly at the fact that Kankuro was staring at my nakedness.

I grabbed the blanket off of the talking bed and covered myself.

…This was no talking bed! It was Gaara!!!

I couldn't believe this was happening!!

I just jumped on top of a sleeping Gaara, AND I HAD NO CLOTHES ON!!!!!

Wait wasn't he supposed to be sleeping in a hospital bed? In a hospital?!

Nothing could make this moment any worse...

I take that back! I looked at Gaara only to notice that he was in nothing but his boxers!

This wasn't like what I usually saw him in! Yes he never had a shirt on, but at least he had sweet pants on!

I blushed madly.

Why wasn't anybody doing anything!?

I take that back also! Temari had punched Kankuro and he went flying into something, which sent a resounding boom down the hallway, and she had walked over to me and was now calming me down... or at least trying to.

I was still panicking.

my inner should have been screaming with glee by now but she had fried up at the sight of Gaara in his boxers, so there was _one_ less thing I had to worry about.

Gaara on the other hand was as calm and cool as a cucumber!

He was sitting back on his elbows looking at me.

_Was he smiling?!?! No, not smiling, but there was definitely a smirk there!_

I wish I knew what he was smirking about. there was a number of things, like there could be some stupid little expression on my face, or the way i screamed... it _was_ pretty cheesy, or he could have been smiling because I was naked and he liked it!

I couldn't tell if _I_ liked the last suggestion or not, my head was spinning!

Oh he was beautiful when he smiled... it made me feel light headed.

In fact it made me feel _so_ light headed that I fainted.

******I want FIVE REVIEWS before I update again! last chapter I didn't care as much cause i saw how many people read my story but this time I'm serious! Five Reviews!**

**Special Thanks to lissie, and GabyGirl555 for reviewing!!**

**I hope you enjoyed reading it! I enjoyed writing it.****If you have any suggestions as to what i should change or add... feel free to comment!**

**Read And Review!**


	3. Lips Of An Angel

**Redeeming Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**There is a lemon in this chapter, so just letting you know. Oh and it might suck, cause I didn't try very hard!**

**Chapter 3: Lips of an angel**

I woke up with a start.

The sun was shining in through my window, which is the cause of my consciousness.

What happened?

I thought for a moment then...

I remember!

I shot up in my bed…

Oh crap… I felt dizzy again.

I slowly sat back; holding my throbbing scull as I ran thought the memories of what happened last night.

Got home.

Took shower.

Went to bed.

Bed spoke.

Talking bed was Gaara.

I fainted.

Yup, that was basically what happened, other than the fact that Kankuro _and _Gaara saw me naked.

But at least I got to see Gaara smile for the first time...

The smell of something cooking cut off my thoughts.

It smelled really good… that was different!!! Temari's cooking usually smelled like crap!

I decided to go investigate.

I put on a robe, which was hanging over a chair. (It was obviously Temari's. she must have left it here for me)

This couldn't be Temari's cooking it smelled to good!

I walked out of the room and followed my nose to the kitchen to find Gaara standing at the stove.

**"He's so sexy, standing there cooking!" **inner squealed

I ignored her, but she was right it was kind of sexy, him cooking… I would have never guessed Gaara knew how to cook.

It took almost all of my strength not to jump on him and start kissing the fuck out of him.

I blushed at the image that put in my head.

Gaara had sensed my presence and turned around to look at me.

"Good morning Sakura. Are you hungry?" He questioned as he turned back around to keep working on what he was cooking.

"Yes, thank you." I answered a bit awkwardly.

I walked over to the table where Temari and Kankuro had obviously already eaten, and I sat down.

Gaara put what he was cooking on a plate and walked over to the table and set the plate In front of me.

There was so much food! I didn't know if I was even capable of eating that much food!

I started eating.

It was better than Temari's cooking, that was for sure! I was amazed that someone related to her could be such a good cook.

I felt eyes on me.

I looked up from my plate to see Gaara watching me.

A small blush broke out on his fare skin and he looked down.

**"HE IS SO CUTE!!!"** Inner yelled.

And yet again I ignored her.

I was so busy eating and trying to ignore inner Sakura, that I almost forgot to ask Gaara what he was doing out of the hospital.

"Hey Gaara?"

He looked up at my sudden act of speaking.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Um, yeah."

"What are you doing out of the hospital?"

He sighed; he was clearly expecting the question to pop up.

"I got sick of the place, and decided to come back home."

"You're not supposed to do that Gaara!"

"Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?!"

"It's my mission to see that your healthy again, so I will tell you whatever the hell I want to!"

He didn't say anything, just looked down at his food and kept eating.

I guess I won. That was easy!

I got up, when I finished eating, and put my plate in the sink along with all the other plates that will never get cleaned.

I heard Gaara get up too, and when I turned around he was right in front of me, looking down on me like a beautiful red-haired god.

I couldn't help but blush, his face _was_ only inches from mine, after all.

I felt my heart skip when his face started to get closer than 'only a few inches'.

He was about to kiss me!

His lips were by far the softest lips to cross paths with my own, they were like the lips of an angel.

I was shocked to find myself kissing back, although I _had _just been thinking about how cute he was.

He broke the kiss after only a couple seconds, which made me a little sad to tell the truth.

"Sorry I didn't mean to-"

I cut him off and crashed my lips against his, I didn't care for his apologies! Anyway, I liked the fucking kiss!

He didn't see that coming, but non-the-less he kissed back.

I felt his tongue glide across the top of my lower lip, asking for entrance, and I did as he wished and opened my mouth.

After that we were engaged in a furious battle of dominance, which he easily won.

he broke the kiss to trail little butterfly kisses across my jaw line and down my neck, he stopped and nibbled along my collarbone

I was so caught up in the moment that the words "Make love to me" escaped my lips.

_(Gaara's POV)_

Did she just say what I think she said?!

Yup I was positive... she told me to make love to her!

Temari and Kankuro wouldn't be back for about an hour still, if we did this fast we would be finished before they got home.

_I'm going for it!_

I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my torso.

I carried her to my room and sat her down on the edge of my bed.

I climbed onto the bed and she laid down staring up at me with her Beautiful eyes.

She slipped off her robe, and lucky me! She was completely naked.

That gave us more time; I didn't have to worry about unclothing her.

My eyes wandered over her perfect body. She was slender, petite, had all the right curves, and was just simply gorgeous.

I could feel my pants tighten around my groin.

She kissed me with passion and started pulling at my clothes as if she was in pain to be the only naked one, so I helped her.

In no time we where both naked, and craving pleasure.

_(Sakura's POV)_

His naked Figure was more beautiful than I imagined...

Not that I was Thinking about him naked or anything it's just...! WHATEVER

I glanced down at his manhood, and my eyes widened.

HE WAS HUGE!

Sweat broke out on my forehead, and I started to panic! People have told me that your first time hurts but with him it seems like every time would hurt!

"Um, Sakura? Are you okay? You look frightened."

I looked back up into his eyes and answered.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, it's just, well, this is going to be my first time, Um, you know."

He smiled down at me letting me know he understood, then leaned down and kissed me softly.

I kissed back and wrapped my arms around him.

_(Gaara's POV)_

So what if she was a virgin, I was too!

But that was soon going to change.

I positioned myself at her opening; she was wet, very wet.

I looked into her eyes and asked.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded, although she still looked quite scared. That made me chuckle inwardly. The size scared her that much?!

I slowly pushed into her, breaking through her barriers.

Her eyes shut hard and a few tears spilled over, I wiped them away and kissed her gently.

I stayed very still until she said "Move"

I did as she said and pulled out, almost all the way then thrusted back in.

_(Sakura's POV)_

I couldn't help but moan, the pain was slowly turning into pleasure.

He kept a steady pace, and it felt so good...

I moaned again, in response he sped up.

He was so good at this! I could feel a heat building up in my abdomen.

But when he hit a certain spot I went crazy!

"HIT THAT SPOT AGAIN!" I ordered, and he did as I asked

He repeatedly hit me there until I reached my climax, and with a loud Scream of pleasure I had my first orgasm.

I dug my nails into his back, drawing blood, and kissed him forcefully.

He took this as a sign and went faster, I moaned again, of course.

"HARDER, FASTER, MORE GAARA MORE!"

What we were doing was like a dance... A Wonderful, Crazy, Beautiful, Animalistic dance... I never thought those four adjectives would work well in the same sentence, but they did.

We moved in perfect synchronization.

I could feel myself building to a climax again, and by the look on Gaara's face, he was on the way to one also.

After five or so thrusts I burst, screaming in Ecstasy.

"OH GAARA I LOVE YOU"

The moment after I said this he too came to his climax and yelled.

"SAKURA!" with that I could feel him cum inside of me, rope after rope of his seed.

He pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to me.

Both of us were breathing heavily.

I shifted to my side and wrapped my arms around him, kissing his chest softly; I looked up at him smiling.

He too was smiling; He leaned down and kissed me than said.

"I love you too, Saku-"

He was cut off by the questioning scream of his sister.

"OH MY GOD WHATS GOING ON?!"

**I hope you reading enjoyed it!**

**If you have any suggestions as to what i should change or add... feel free to comment!**

**I want TEN REVIEWS!!! I got atleast that many before so... yeah TEN!!!!!**

**Read And Review!**


	4. I Won't Forget

**Redeeming Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**I went totally INSANE when I wrote this chapter, I could never think of what to right... and I kept re-writing too. So if it sucks, too bad I was not about to write something else... IT'S TOO HARD!**

**Chapter 4: I won't forget**

_(Flashback)_

"OH MY GOD! WHATS GOING ON?!" Came Temari's questioning scream from the doorway of Gaara's bedroom.

We both looked up to see Temari staring at us, her face showing emotions, from shock to horror then rage.

It was reflex; I grabbed the blanket from under Gaara and I then covered our naked figures.

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE" I screamed. That was also reflex.

Gaara was stiff beside me, I looked at him, and he was blushing madly.

"Oh yeah?! If it's not what it _looks _like, than what is it?!?!" she screamed back at me.

I searched for words, for any lies that I could make up on the spot... Nothing came.

"Well I guess it is what it looks like," I looked up at her, "I'm so sorry!"

_(End flashback)_

I kept playing the scene over and over again in my head.

Three days had already pasted since it happened but I just couldn't stop thinking about it!

Temari had witnessed her best friend and her little brother having sex!

I felt so horrible, Temari's my friend and I had _sex _with her _brother_!

Of all people to have done that with, it had to be him.

Yes, it was wonderful, but still! Temari's probably scared for life, and I doubt our friendship will still be the same.

I'll be the friend that got banged by her younger brother!

I sighed and decided to stop thinking about it.

I had to find something to do to keep my mind off of this topic.

But what could I do? Gaara had left to go do whatever Kazekage duties he had been missing out on while he was sick, Kankuro still hadn't come home since he left this morning, and Temari was to busy watching her favorite Soap Opera.

Since there was nothing better to do, I decided to take a walk around the village.

I took one step out the door, only to get tackled by a screaming Naruto.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

I was confused, what was Naruto doing here.

"Get off Naruto!" I yelled as I pushed him off, "What are you doing here?"

He looked at me like I was insane.

"I came to bring you back to Konoha! Duh! Baa-Chan got a message saying Gaara was done recovering and had started back up with his Kazekage duties, so she sent me and Sai to came get you."

Of course that's why he was here! But where was Sai?

What I was thinking about was cut off by another thought. My heart felt like it was about to explode, if I was leaving, than that meant I had to say goodbye to Gaara!

Maybe it wasn't so bad, we would just have to visit more often, but wait he's the Kazekage, and he can't just leave his village to see me! I couldn't go visit him either! I had ANBU missions, and whenever I won't be on a mission I'm scheduled to work at the hospital.

We'd never got to see each other. Oh no! What if he meets someone else!? He could go shack up with some whore! If he broke my heart I would die!

Crap! what were we supposed to do? JUST BREAK UP?!

It was a solution that worked, but the thought of it made me feel like I was going to explode.

I thought and thought, for a different way to go about this, but I found nothing!

Tears started welling up in my eyes.

To avoid heartbreak I would have to go tell Gaara that we couldn't see each other anymore.

The tears spilled over. We had only been going out for three and a half days, and it had to end!

So I told Naruto I would be right back, and I walked to Gaara's office.

I knocked on the door and heard him say "Enter".

I opened the door to see him buried in a mountain of paperwork.

Looking up from his desk, he saw me and smiled.

I totally forgot what I came to do. His smiles dazzled me.

I couldn't help but smile back at him.

He got up from his desk and came toward me, greeting me with a kiss.

"What are you doing here?"

His question reminded me what I was doing.

I frowned and looked up at him; my tears had started to pool again.

"Sakura? Is something the matter?" The amount of concern in his voice only made my tears start falling.

"Gaara I have to talk to you." I managed to choke out.

He wiped my tears away and kissed me than said, "Alright. Let's talk."

He was so wonderful! I would miss him so much!

He led me over to a couch and we sat down.

I didn't know how to do this, my head hurt.

"Gaara, I have to go back to Konoha today."

He understood.

"But that's not why I'm crying."

Now he looked confused, so I explained.

"Well, I was thinking about how we were going to make our relationship last when we can't visit each other cause your the Kazekage and I never have time to leave my village unless it's on a mission." He was starting to understand where I was going with this, "I love you so much, But I-"

I couldn't finish, my voice had stopped working for the time being.

I looked down; I wasn't worthy of looking into his eyes at the moment, he took my face into his hands and made me look at him.

"But what, Sakura?" he asked

"But... But, I fear my heart will get broken." My tears flowed more now.

He dropped his hands but kept eye contact.

"Sakura. To love someone, is to give them the chance to break your heart... But to trust them not to."

He always had the right things to say. Did I trust him? Or not?

"I...I...I don't know what to do!" I laid my head in my hands, and sobbed.

He put his arms around me and pulled me into an embrace.

We sat like this for a while, but I finely decided to make a decision. Stay his girlfriend and risk my own heart to be broken... or get on with my life and break his heart?

It was me? Or him? Be selfish? Or be selfless?

I stopped crying and looked up at him.

No matter how badly I wanted to spare him pain, I couldn't...

I'M SUCH A BITCH!

"Gaara. I love you, I really do," on came the tears. "But I can't be with you anymore!"

He looked like I had just shot a bullet through his chest. That's sure what it felt like I did!

_(Gaara's POV)_

What was she doing?! This was stupid!

I love her and she loves me, or so I thought. Why through something like this down the drain, when there was still hope!

Yeah, we wouldn't be together a lot, and yeah, there was a pretty high chance of heartbreak, but there was still _chance _non-the-less!

I had to try and change her mind!

_(Sakura's POV)_

"Sakura, hear me out okay. I know that your heart may get broken if we stay together, but I really think this could work. Before you came to Suna... My life was empty! Than here you came! And for the first time in my entire life I feel alive! You complete me, Sakura!" Why was he making this so much harder than it needed to be? I had to go before he changed my mind!

I looked at him with my tear filled eyes, soaking up as much of his beautifulness that I could.

I needed to kiss him one last time, so I did, I kissed him hard, I kissed him with as much Passion and Love and 'Farewell' as I could.

The kiss may not have lasted long, but it was long enough for me to remember.

At that, I stood up, smiled and walked out. I would have said I loved him or something like it but that would just make this harder.

_(Gaara's POV)_

She was gone. She was really gone.

She left me shattered, and broken.

She had made up her mind and was gone... Just like that!

I wouldn't go after her; I knew it would do nothing. I got up off of the couch and stood by a window looking out at Naruto who was holding her bags waiting for her, and Sai who just stood there.

When Sakura came out, she took her bags and they started walking, I watched until I couldn't see them anymore. They were gone. Heading back to Konoha.

_(Sakura's POV)_

We had arrived back at the village, it was late. Naruto and Sai already said goodnight and had walked off in the direction of their homes. I was walking back to my apartment, when I spotted Tsunade and Jiraiya sitting at a Takiniku bar.

I had to tell her I was back, so instead of wasting time tomorrow; I would just do it now.

I walked up to the bar and Jiraiya noticed me first, greeting me with a smile.

Tsunade turned to face me smiling also.

"Hey Sakura! Your back!" she slurred. She was drunk.

I gave a small smile.

"Hello, Tsunade-Sama. I just came to tell you I was back."

I said goodnight and had started walking off when Tsunade stopped me.

I turned around to see her standing right behind me holding an envelope.

"Gaara sent it. It's for you...!"

My heart sank. I took the envelope and walked off.

How did it get here so fast?

...

When I got home I opened it, there was a red letter inside on the front it read my name.

I flipped it open and there was his hand-writing, I started reading...

_When I first meet you, I never would have imagined that I would have such strong emotions for you._

_I never would have thought that I would dream about you, or miss you whenever you weren't by my _

_Side or get butterflies in my stomach whenever someone says your name._

_When I first meet you, I never would have imagined that I would love you._

_I won't forget._

_-Gaara_

I fell to my knees, crying in the darkness.

_I won't forget either... Gaara._

**So I don't think I like this chapter, but that's just me... And it's not because of what happens! It's because of the way I wrote it... I just don't like it... And it was too short any other way I wrote it like really short like not even 1,000 words! And I just don't write stories that small!!! Oh and one more thing! If you were wondering what happened to 'Inner Sakura' this chapter... I got mad at her and decided not to put her in... Cause **_**I know **_**she should have been freaking out the whole time Sakura was breaking up with Gaara. She may not be in this story ever again but she will eventually pop up again, in one of my other stories maybe! Also I think Gaara is a little OOC in this chapter but I like it that way!!!**

**I hope you enjoyed reading it! Even thought I went insane writing it, I still enjoyed it!**

**If you have any suggestions as to what i should change or add... feel free to comment!**

**I want atleasy 25 reviews, i only have like 16!!! It sad all the other writers have like two-fucking-million!!!**

**Read and Review!**


	5. Redemption

**Okay So this chapter took a little time!! Just say i had a brain fart!! a brain fart that lasted about 100 times longer than usual!!**

**Redeeming Love**

**Chapter 5: Redemption**

It had been almost three years, since Sakura had last seen Gaara. She still missed him with all her soul and being. Every day that had passed since they broke up, had been a battle to move on, but she did.

She was sitting at desk in the hospital rummaging through paperwork, trying to find the documents on a patient she had been helping, when Tsunade walked up to her and caught her attention.

"Sakura! What are you doing?! I called for you an hour ago!"

Sakura looked up, Tsunade looked pissed! She answered her, "oh-uh- well… I forgot."

Tsunade's face softened, "Sakura. If you need more time off, you can. I understand what you're going through."

"No, Tsunade. I'm fine. I don't need any more time. I just need to find my fucking paperwork!"

Tsunade's face wasn't so soft anymore, "Damn-it Sakura! Take some time off! You obviously need it! I mean look at you! You're wearing two different shoes for Christ sake!"

Sakura took the time now to check out what exactly she had put on this morning. Like Tsunade had said, she was wearing two different shoes, and they didn't even look somewhat the same, they were totally different! One was a black tennis shoe and the other was a white flat with a pinkish trim. (Hmm maybe that was why her feet hurt) as for the rest of her clothing, she had on a purple button up blouse (very formal) and old jeans with holes in the knees.

"I see what you mean; alright I'll take the rest of the day off."

"And tomorrow!"

"Okay. 'And tomorrow' "

At that note, Sakura left.

__________________________________________________

Sakura walked inside her small one room apartment. She put her keys on the nearest table, then hung her coat up on a rack.

"I'm home."

Ino was lying on a couch watching television. When she looked up at Sakura, she looked happy to see her.

"Oh Sakura! Your home so early." Ino exclaimed.

"Yeah Tsunade-Sama sent me home. She said I needed to take some time off."

"Oh i see. Well then what I'm about to ask won't be a problem! um I was wondering if you wanted to come to the sand village with me Kankuro invited me and said you could come... I asked Tsunade if i could go but didn't mention it! But now that you have time off it should be fine! So do you want to go?"

It took a second to process what she said to me not just because of how fast she said it but at the fact that she even mentioned the sand village to me, "um... well... sure I guess I could go..."

"Are you bringing Tsume?"

"Well yeah of coarse I am" ((find out who Tsume is at the end))

_________________________________________________

I had talked to Tsunade the next day and she said I could go. Now me, Ino and Tsume where just leaving the village. In a few hours we arrived at the Suna gates and were greeted by Temari and Kankuro, but no Gaara (which made my heart sink a little).

"Hey you're finally here!"Kankuro exclaimed, stating the obvious.

Temari walked over and smiled, "I tried to make Gaara come but he said he had too much work to do."

"Oh, it's not like I wanted him to." I lied

After we all exchanged greetings they took us to their house and showed us to our rooms. I set my things down on the bed then started putting my clothes into drawers.

______________________________________________-

(Ino's POV)

"Hey Ino?" Temari asked with concern.

"Yeah what is it?"

"Um... I was wondering. How has Sakura been lately? She looked very tense when I talked to her."

"Well I wouldn't say she's good... but she's getting through it. I guess she didn't think about what her separation with Gaara would do to her. What about Gaara?"

"well he pretty much stopped talking to people if he didn't have to at first then he got a little better, except he sits up in his office all day even when he doesn't have to."

"Well we should get them back together! I'm sure he would want to meet Tsume!"

"You right!"

_(Gaara's POV)_

"Knowing Sakura's in the village is making me really nervous, and a little anxious. Even though i want to see her I know I shouldn't... I mean what if she doesn't want to see me or something like that!?-" at that moment someone knocked on the door scaring me a little, this was bad! Sakura being here was making me lose my edge I never get scared!"Enter"

Temari and Ino walked in usually when Temari comes to see me she's smiling... but not now. "Gaara? Can I talk to you... and um where you talking to yourself?"Temari asked.

"Umm no I was not talking to myself, and sure." I was talking to myself now that i think of it

"Ino and I really think you should go see Sakura-"

"NO!" I cut her off "I can't do that... If she wants to see me than she'll come to see me, I'm not doing anything!"

"But Gaara!"

"I said no now leave."

At that they left.

_(Sakura's POV)_

I had finished unpacking and was now doing nothing which was bad... I liked keeping my mind occupied because then I didn't have to think about 'certain things' ((*wink wink*)) which I was! I was thinking about going to see Gaara, and i quickly pushed that thought away. I could have been playing with Tsume or talking to him or something instead of this, but no he wanted to go play with Kankuro!

"Hey Sakura?" Ino said her and Temari walked in. I was happy to see them!

"Yeah"

"I think you should go see Gaara! you're like a hermit and its obvious he misses you."

Shocked I couldn't say anything at first, but I managed. "Umm o-okay."

"Really" Temari and Ino said in sync.

"Yeah sure" I stood up off the bed" go get Tsume he should come too.

we all walked out Ino went to get Tsume and i went to go put my shoes on. once we were both ready we left, Ino and Temari and even Kankuro walked behind us anxiously. So many thoughts where swirling threw my head, like what to say to him and if he would even be happy to see me, yeah Ino said he missed me but did he want to see me. Before I knew it I was standing outside the Kazekage office, and I lightly knocked on the door, hoping he wouldn't hear it. He did

"Enter" the sound of his voice made me light headed and i started feeling nauseous. Ino gave me a little push and I opened the door.

_(Gaara's POV)_

I looked up to see who had entered my office and was shocked to see who it was... It was Sakura and a little boy who looked about 3 with blood red hair and Bright green eyes.

"Umm hello Gaara. I like you to meet your son."

**And at that the chapter ends. This chapter is probably one of my favorites I just love it! Well stay tuned. R and R please.... OR DIE!!!!!! RAWR!! *hiss* I kitty cat!!! MEOW**


	6. His Name Is Tsume

**Redeeming Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 6: His name is Tsume**

"Hello Gaara. I'd like you to meet your son."…

_(Flashback)_

I ran to the bathroom, I felt horribly sick. I had just woken up. I felt fine but then it just kind of happened. But I was fine yesterday! But this wasn't a normal sickness I could tell… it was different. I quick ran to my calendar frantically counting the days since my last menstrual cycle ((he he I'm so immature I laughed a little when I spelt menstrual!!!))

"FUCK!" I screamed as I went back into the bathroom looking desperately to find the pregnancy test Ino had left here once I quick read the directions, I don't know why how hard could it be we all know you're supposed to piss on it, then did as they said.

I had to wait five minutes for it to process. Those had been the longest five mutates of my whole fucking like! It was insane I almost died!!!!! But when the five minutes were over I couldn't find the courage to look at the test. It wasn't easy but I finally found the will power to look at it.

"Sakura!? Where are you?!" It was Ino. I quick threw the test in the garbage not wanting her to see it, and then walked out of the bathroom.

"Hello Ino. What do you want?"

"Well I was just wondering if you wanted to come out and have some fun! Get some food… go shopping! Ya wanna?!" I knew she wasn't going to take no for an answer but I still wasn't going down without a fight. So I put on my best please-don't-torture- me-like-this face, but in response she put on her best I'm-a-cute-little-puppy-dog-do-whatever-I-say face, and it was pretty damned cute.

"God damn it Ino!" I said as I sat down on the nearest soft thing, which was my couch, "you're so good at torturing me!"

"So you're coming!!" she asked, no she didn't ask it wasn't a question she knew I was coming.

"Yeah" I answered her not a question. I sat there for a while longer then whined as I got back up, and sauntered into my room and went over to my dresser then threw something on not caring as to what I put on I was too tired. Ino was already in the other room grabbing things she thought we would need on our 'fun date'!

She took me to eat at an Udon stand then shopping at every store in Konoha. I probably wouldn't have come if she said we were going shopping but she paid so it's all good!

After we went shopping we just walked around talking about nothing and everything, watching as the little people were walking home from the ninja academy. It made me sad, thinking back to how good things seemed to be back when I went there…

My thoughts were cut off as Ino asked, "Sakura? Are you alright? You're frowning. If you're not having fun just tell me!"

"No Ino it's nothing. I really am having fun" and that was not a lie (I know it surprises me too!), "I was just-"She cut me off again! (This was really getting old!!!) She pulled me into another store… except it wasn't a store. It was dark and there where people playing at pool tables, a very old juke box was playing music I've never even heard before in one of the corners, and there was also a very beautifully(not really) lit up counter extending from one wall to the opposite which was lined with stools and a man standing behind it. It took me longer than it should have to process where exactly Ino had pulled me into.

"A bar Ino?!" I whined. I knew where she was going with this.

"Oh come on Sakura! It will be fun. You're in great need of some alcohol!! Just forget about everything and get drunk!!!" She then pulled me over to the bar and yelled, "BRING ON THE SHOTS!"

"No Ino! I-I can't"

"Oh don't be silly Sakura! Of course you can!"

"No Ino you don't understand… I _can't_!" I tried to add enough of an emphases on the 'can't' but Ino's just so fucking dense when she has alcohol on her mind!

"Just stop thinking about it and drink it" She shoved the shot glass in my direction

"Ino! I really can't I'm-"she cut me off AGAIN!

"Shut up and drink it Sakura!"

"NO INO YOU SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO TALK DAMN IT!!! IM FUCKING PREGNANT!" That sure got her attention… and everybody else's attention who was inside (and outside) the bar!

"What…?"

"Yeah. I just took the test before you came to my house"

She just sat there saying nothing for about seven minutes then screamed, "OH MY GOD! Yay! I'm so happy we need to go buy baby clothes now!!!!!!" I sighed she was impossible!

"Whatever Ino you can do that on your own!"

_(9 months later)_

"INO, WHERE DID YOU PUT MY FUCKING TWINKIES?!" I had been looking for them all day and I wasn't even craving them anymore I was more in the mood for Pineapple and… and Meatloaf!!

Ino came walking into the room carrying a box of Twinkies, "Sakura you gotta stop eating you're getting fat and not pregnant fat but I mean FAT!" Then came the tears! I hated it when people said that! It's hard enough dealing with the morning sickness, the constant kicking! The not being able to sleep on my stomach and the pain! Wait, the pain?!

"Oh GOD! It hurts… IT HURTS! Ino fix it! FIX ITTTTTTTTTT!!!!!"

"Oh my god! Your water just broke!"

"Yeah I think I know that! Go get my bag and call someone!!!" Wow I never would have thought it would hurt so badly! Yeah I knew it would hurt but not like this!! Ino came running back with my bag that I had packed full of crap for about a month now

"I didn't know who else to call so I called Naruto. He'll be here-"she was interrupted by a frantic Naruto bursting through the door.

"What happened?!"

"Well Naruto there's a pregnant lady in pain lying in a puddle of body fluid… WHAT DO YOU THINK IS HAPPENING!?!?!?!" Ino quipped.

"Oh…" he said then finally got the clue then said, "OHHHH!"

"NARUTO DO SOMETHING DON'T JUST STAND THERE IM IN PAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He ran over to me picking me up then he ran outside and to the hospital, where medics who I worked with helped out putting me on a stretcher and wheeling me to the nearest room.

That was the most painful thing I had ever gone through. You'd think it wouldn't be that bad being a ninja and all but it was horrifically painful. 14 long hours of labor… but the result was completely worth it! When one of the medics brought that precious baby back into the room I just about broke out into tears thinking at how that little thing came out of me! They put it in my arms wrapped in blue cloth and then I did cry! He looked so much like Gaara it was amazing he already had a full head of gorgeous crimson hair! His skin was like snow. It amazed me at how beautiful he was!

"Sakura? Do you think you're ready to have people come in yet? There's a crowd of people waiting to see you." The medic asked.

I couldn't speak the words wouldn't come so I just nodded. She exited the room and then a couple seconds latter Ino, Naruto, Tsunade, Kakashi, Sai, and Shizune walked in.

"Oh my god he's precious!" Ino whispered as she walked over to my bedside. I smiled at her statement and at the fact that that was the quietest I had ever heard her!

Everyone else made their comments at my new baby boy and we sat and talked for a few hours then most of them left until it was just Ino and me and the baby.

"So what are you going to name him?" when she asked this I was quiet, I had no clue I hadn't even thought about names!

"I-I'm not really sure. I haven't even thought about it, and now that you've brought it up I'm drawing a blank! Give me some names!"

"Umm… Kyou, Ichiro, Kaito, Taichi, Tsume…"

"Tsume… "

_(Back to the present)_

_(Gaara's POV)_

"Umm his name is Tsume!" She sounded flustered, and very cautious.

I was surprised to see Sakura but even more surprised to see the kid! When she said 'My son' did she really mean _my son_!?

"I see…" I said as I sat back down at my desk and stared at the boy, he was hiding behind Sakura holding her hand. He did look like me I guess, "Everyone except for Sakura and the boy can leave I need to speak with them alone!"

**I hope you enjoyed reading it! I enjoyed writing it.**

**If you have any suggestions as to what i should change or add... feel free to comment!**

**Read and Review!**


	7. Marry Me!

**Oh. My. GOD! I've seriously been awake for 48 hours straight! These people just moved into the apartment next to mine and they won't shut the FUCK up! It's this guy and his girlfriend, so there constantly having sex! Making noises and banging on the walls doing whatever perverted stuff there doing! Then after their done banging each other these guys come over and have band practice… there like heavy metal screamo! Now usually I'd be totally for the band part but noooo… because THEY SUCK! Aghhhhhh! I'm going to lose my fucking mind! But I have nothing better to do then write my story so if it sucks blame it on the Horney little aint-gots-no-talent-what-so-ever bastards that live next to me! WAAAH! MY HAIR LOOKS LIKE RABID SQIRL FIR! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 7: Marry Me!**

Everyone filed out of the room, except of course me and Tsume, or "The boy" as Gaara would say. Why the hell did Gaara say it like that anyway! What is he going to say? Is this going to be like one of those movies where the dad refuses to call the kid there son or whatever? Oh God! I don't know if I can do this! Why did I have to agree to come here?

I sighed. I had to stop freaking out like this! I had only been standing in this room for 15 seconds and I was already sweating buckets (I know stupid analogy).

"Soooo… My son…"

I looked up at Gaara; he didn't look very serious, which amazed me. He was looking at Tsume. I noticed he was sweating also! Maybe he was just as nervous as I was with this whole thing!

"Y-yeah…" I didn't know what else to say or if I was supposed to say anything at all. Tsume was still hiding behind me holding my hand and I looked down at him to see if he was alright. He looked fine, smiling actually, which really surprised me! Why was he hiding behind me and smiling usually when he hides its cause he's scared… or playing hide-and-go-seek, but that wasn't the case.

I got on my knees so I was face to face with Tsume then I whispered, "hey honey that's your daddy!" He looked up at me he was smiling even more now, he really did look like his dad the only physical feature he got from me were his eyes.

"Really mommy? Is he really my daddy?" his face was lit up with excitement, I nodded. He looked right at Gaara studied him then decided that he really was his dad.

"DADDY!" he exclaimed running to him, he hugged Gaara tightly

It's was shocking at how outgoing Tsume was being, he usually was very scared of people he had never seen before, but when I told him Gaara was his dad he was so happy! You could see Gaara stiffen when Tsume hugged him, I took him a few seconds to react and I got nervous at how long it was taking to acknowledge Tsume but then he hugged him back.

_(Gaara's POV)_

I'd never met this boy before but I felt a strong feeling inside me when he called me daddy, it made me happy, when he hugged me I felt the boys excitement and it made me excited too, I knew at that moment he truly was my child and I loved him with all my soul and being!

I picked up my son resting him on my hip and walked over to Sakura, she was smiling, I noticed now that I was too. I wasn't sure what exactly I was doing but now that Sakura was back in Suna and I had a reason to be with her I wasn't going to let her go! I kissed her and to my own amazement she kissed me back but since I was holding Tsume I made it short.

"Marry me!"

_(Sakura's POV)_

My eyes widened at his question, no it wasn't a question it was more like a command, I was shocked but that one comment made me so happy that I didn't think much about it, I blurted out the word "YES".

Outside the Kazekage's office Ino, Temari, and Kankuro had been holding cups up to the door and had herd everything and were now cheering wildly.

"O.M. GOSH! Sakura and Gaara are getting married!" Ino screamed.

Temari was hugging Kankuro and was jumping up and down like a mad woman, Kankuro looked like he was going to through up

_(4 months later)_

"INO! WHERE ARE THE BOUQUETS?" Sakura yelled from her dressing room where Temari was helping her put on her dress, unsuccessfully since Sakura wouldn't stop moving! ((well you can't blame her she is getting married))

Ino ran into the dressing room holding three bouquets one much larger than the other two, she handed Sakura the big one and Temari one of the little ones keeping the third for herself.

"Come on we need to hurry up everyone is waiting for us!" Ino said. Temari then went faster at assisting Sakura with her dress, sliding a zipper up her back starting at her bum and stopping in between her shoulder blades. Both Ino and Temari then worked together at buttoning about a million buttons that covered the zipper finishing in less than a minute.

Running out of the dressing room sakura bumped into Gaara who looked startled.

"NOOOOOO!' screamed both Ino and Temari. Ino tackled Gaara covering his eyes, "You're not allowed to see her yet, it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the ceremony!" And at that note Ino led Gaara away from Sakura keeping her hand over his eyes until they were out of site.

"Well now that that's over lets go" Temari said as she walked with Sakura to the doors of the chapel everyone getting in place with the correct people they were going to walk down the aisle with.

The chapel was filled with so many people it was amazing, there was everyone from the Suna there along with many people from Konoha. The pews had white cloth over them and the aisle had a large red carpet over it with little white candles along the sides which led to the front of the room where Gaara and the priest stood, off to the side off the stage were four Violinists, two Cello players, and one bass Cello player doing a soft tune. The stage was beautiful, large bouquets of white roses were all along it, and on each side stood large silver candle holders which had 7 candles emerging off of it.

The band had changed what they were playing as the double doors in the back of the room opened and in came Temari who was holding the hand of Tsume, they slowly walked down the aisle together, Temari was wearing a pink halter dress that ended at the knees, Tsume was wearing an all black tux with a black tie and vest. Once they got to the middle of the isle in came Ino and Kankuro Ino's hand resting on the inside of Kankuro's elbow. Ino was wearing the same dress as Temari and Kankuro was wearing the same tux as Tsume. Once they all reached the stage they got into position, the double doors closed and the band starting playing 'The Wedding March', Everyone stood up and the doors opened Sakura stood with her father her hand resting in his elbow they started walking along with the music, the dress she wore was sleeveless tight at the top and ruffled from the waist down, it was pure white and flawless her veil in front of her face. Her father, like all the other men in the wedding party, was wearing an all black tux with a black tie and vest. They walked slower than the others but when they reached the stage the stood there.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the priest asked and Sakura's dad answered, "Her mother and I" he then put Sakura's hand in Gaara's, gave her a kiss on the cheek and went to sit down.

The ceremony was beautifully done and afterwards they had the reception in the chapel's lawn where many round tables were set up with long white table clothes over them, there was a table with hundreds of different desserts on it. After the reception everyone said there farewells to the Newly-weds as they drove away in a long black limo with cans hanging from the back bumper and 'just married' painted on the back window.

**Okay Now that that's done! The next chapter will be the last! I'm glad it's almost over then I can start on some of the other stories I've started but never posted! If you guys have some suggestions of some pairing I should do tell me Okay!**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this, I enjoyed writing it!**

**Read and Review! I have the next chapter ready but I won't put it up until I get 10 Reviews! And I mean it TEN REVEIWS I know there is much more than ten people reading this so if you're reading this then review! **


End file.
